A Talking Fox with nine tails and Bunny?
by Bonkey1996
Summary: So I was watching Tales of Berersia and how Velvet and the others meet a talking Pengyon which happens to be Jade from Tales of Xillia. But instead of him, what if it was Naruto as Kyuubi but smaller and Hinata as a bunny in the later chapter? See what happens.


**I Don't Own Naruto or Tales of Berersia!**

* * *

"Hey, have you heard the rumors? People are saying there's a talking fox around." said the female civilian to Velvet and the others. The group walked into the hotel for alittle rest but ran into woman and telling them about what she heard.

Velvet and the other looked confused at her like she grown a second head, "I didn't know fox can talk." said Velvet with a disbelief on her face. Velvet was a 19-year-old girl with long beautiful black hair that goes down to her ankles and golden eyes. She worn a red shirt with strings in the middle of it, showing her high C-cup breats with a black ripped up coat on her shoulder. he worn short shorts with ripped long socks and metal shoes. Her left arm was wrapped up in white and right forearm had a sliver gauntlet.

Next to her was Laphicet, a 10-years-old boy who wore a long white shirt with a yellow button up shirt under it. He also worn black boots and a large collar with a bell on it. He has short dark blonde hair with a little white on the end of it and green eyes.

Behind him was Rokurou, a 20-years-old samurai demon with black hair that been tied up into a ponytail with a bang covering his right face. On the right side of his face was black mark down to his neck and shoulder. Over his bang was a unnatural red eye with a black pupil and his left eye is golden. He wore a white, blue, and yellow yukata with half of it undone showing his shirt armor with a long sword on his back.

Next to him was Magilou, a witch with long dark blond hair with a big pink, purple, and black hat on her head with light green eyes. She wears a short pink outfit showing off her A-cup chest and belly button and a black fur scarf around her neck. around her waist was five big book as a skirt barely showing off her pink and brown underwear with long pink and black socks.

Next to her was Eizen, a man who looks 30-years-old but he's really a 1,000-years-old pirate with blonde hair and blue eyes ( **A/N: He looks like a Namikaze to me. Lol).** He wears a long black coat with a sliver knife on his collar. He wore a black button up shirt with a white button up shirt underneath the black button up, and underneath the white button up shirt was a orange shirt. He has on black pants with long black boots and his hands was brown gloves.

And lastly was Eleanor, a 19-years-old exorcist who wears a white-golden dress with blue on each of her arms with high-heel boots. She has orange hair with pig tails and two flower pin to hold it.

"It's true! Three people have already talked with it near the beach at night." replied the woman exciting.

"You don't say? We should totally try to capture it! It's be a great addition to Magilou's Menagerie!" Magilou shouted dramatically making Velvet sigh at childish yelling.

"Well this is no light matter here in Yselt." the woman said seriously. "Local legend has it that when the end times come, a talking fox will declare judgement upon the sinful. Everyone who's encountered this fox has been bedridden from the sheer shock of it." the woman said warning them. The others looked very interested in this.

"Are you sure it's not just some daemon?" Eleanor asked. the way the rumor sound, it sounded like daemon who would do something like this due to her years of being a exorcist.

The woman shook her head negatively. "It doesn't appear to be, though it does seem to be quite aggressive. It goes after people, attacking them as it yells, "I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village!"."

 _'Ninja?'_ was the thought of everyone.

Velvet still didn't look convinced. "Is that supposed to be its judgement or whatever?" Velvet ask.

The woman shrug her shoulder. "I have no idea, but... whatever you do, you'd better not visit the beach at night." the inn woman warned them.

Magilou raised an eyebrow at her. "This is some kind of reverse psychology trick, right?" said the witch thinking that the inn woman is trying to goat them on into going.

"Do what you want, but I also heard that it has nine tails, too." the woman said.

 _'Nine tails?' thought everybody._ Now this got them interested.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Skit (Looking for the talking 'nine tail?' fox)

Velvet: Urgh, I can't sleep. I think I'm going to head down to the beach and check things out."

Magilou: I'm with you. Some things just can't be avoided."

Laphicet: You're going to look for that talking fox aren't you?

Velvet: *looks away* What makes you say that? We're just going on a walk."

Rokurou: Do you really believe that the fox has nine tails?

Eizen: Who know? But a lot of weird things are in this world so it can be true. But I wouldn't cross my finger on it. It's just a rumor. Even I haven't heard of such a creature.

Eleanor: Still, I want to see whether it's true or not. So let's go find it.

* * *

 **The Beach**

The group walked around the beach hoping to find the talking 'nine tail' fox. When they up to the grassy sand, they spotted something moving and a blur of yellow. When they went up close, a small figure came out and shocked them all in what they saw before their very eyes. It was a golden fox with **NINE TAILS!** But they couldn't help but stare at it's ocean blue eyes.

The fox look at them for a while and decided to speak. "What are you guys doing here? Out on a night walking or something?" Now this blow everybody minds out. The fox can actually talk. And by the sound of his voice, it was deep and smooth like for a 16-18 year old male, making female group blush a little.

Laphicet couldn't help but speak his mind out. "It really talked!"

"KAWAII!" Eleanor shouted. She couldn't help herself as she run toward the fox, picked him up and started to scratch behind his ears. The fox couldn't help but purr at her touch.

Eleanor looked at fox and smile even more. "You are such the cutest little thing, are you?" she said petting him.

If it was possible everybody could of sworn they saw the fox blushing despite having golden fur on him. "Oh stop, your embrassi-oh oh oh yeah that's the spot." The fox couldn't help it. This girl was scratching his favor spot where he love to scratch. His whiskers. Laphicet rush over and began to stroke the fox back. "Wow, your fur is really soft." the boy commented nicely. The fox gave him an eye smile. "Thank you for the nice words kid."

The rest of them got over their shock and stare at the fox with wonder. "I can't believe believe that theirs a fox with nine tails. I thought those were a myth." the daemon samurai said. Everybody looked in confuses. "Wait, their were foxes with nine tails long along?" Velvet asked.

Rokurou nodded his head. "A long time age, I readied in a book about this thing called **Yokai**. They were mythological animal that can talk and have strong spiritual powers. And this fox is called **Kyuubi** , the most strongest of all yokai." The others look at the fox with awe and couldn't believe that this little guy is the strongest being of all animal.

Magilou walked over to the fox and smile smugly at it. "Who would ever believe the this little cutey is the strongest yokai. I might keep it as a pet." the witch said with gleam in her eyes which made the fox sliver a little. It reminds him of the purple-haired snake lady. Thankfully, Eleanor held the fox protectively away from the witch and stared at the witch with a stern expression. "You will do no such thing. He needs to be cared for lovingly and carefully." Magilou looked a little offended but playful.

"What! You think I'm that don't take care of him with love in my heart!" she said with a sad expression but everyone wasn't buying her act at all with that gleam still in her eyes.

"Riiiigghhtt, as much as I hate to agree with the witch" "HEY!" "But I doubt that this little fur ball is the strongest. I mean, his ears looks like rabbit ears. Makes him look weak and useless." Velvet said coldly and unimpressed. Eleanor glared at the female daemon and her words. "How can you say that! So what if he is small weak, but someday he'll grow up to be strong." the exorcist said hotly at her companion but all she got was 'hmph' and looked away.

Suddenly Kyuubi hop off of Eleanor arms and back flip a good distance away from them. They notice that the fox was looking at them with fury in his eyes. "Take it back" Kyuubi growl at them with KI making them flinch. Something seem to snap something inside of him and he couldn't control it. He wonder if it was something to do with his furry best friend.

Velvet looked at him like he was nothing more than a small bug to her and he didn't like it not one bit which made him growl even more. "And what if I don't take it back? What are you going to do about it? I can eat you in a second." Velvet said threateningly bring her arm just in case. Eleanor and Laphicet was shock while the rest sigh at Velvet. But something unexpected happen.

 ** _POOF_**

A white cloud where the fox was there was surrounding around him appear. When smoke cleared, they saw something they never expected, it was human. He looked about 17 or 18 years old. He looked like he can be Eizen brother considering that he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He still had his whiskers on each side of his face and yellow fox ears on his head that look like rabbit ears. He wore a red cloak with black flames at the bottom and underneath it was a tight long sleeve shirt that goes to his forarm show off his abs and muscle with the girls drool a little. He had baggy pants with shinobi boots and a ninja pouch behind his pants. He has finger less gloves with metal plates on them and his forehead protector around his head with the leaf symbol on it. He got into his fighting stance ready to battle.

Everyone got over their shock and prepared to fight as well. "Wahh! He changed into a hot human boy." yelled Magilou. She couldn't help but like what she saw.

Velvet ignored the witch and asked what everyone was thinking. "What the hell are you!?"

Naruto stared at them for a while and then smirked with a big grin on his face and gave them a response like all the other that crosses him.

"Konoha Most Unpredictable and Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" as he charged at them all

 _'Let's have some fun with this guy,you with me Kurama?' he asked his partner._ He can feel his partner grinning widely which made him grin as well.

 _ **'You know it,** **Aibō(Partner)!" Said the giant Kyuubi.**_

* * *

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _Hey guys I'm back. To tell you truth, I haven't wrote stories because I feel like I'm not good at fiction writing. But I decided to do it again. And beside I'm the first person to write a Naruto and Tales of Berseria so I hope that I keep this up and hope you like my story. But I really think people should watch or play Tales of Berseria it a badass game._

 _Ja Ne!_


End file.
